warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior System
Unlock Requirement TC Level>=130 'Warriors System Entrance' Click Warriors icon to enter Warriors system page. . . . . 'Reset' *1) Reset Time: 00:00 server time everyday *2) The challenge progress moves back to Instance 1-1 at this time. *3) Warriors’ grades are reset to default grades. *4) 3 Free challenges chances per day. *5) Cost of extra challenge chances reset. 'Challenge Chances' *1) 3 free chances are present every day at 00:00 *2) Players can use gold to buy extra chances, no VIP requirement. 'What is the warriors system all about?' 'Instance' *1) There are 2 chapters currently available in the warriors system, and there are 10 instances in each chapter, inside every instance there are 5 warriors 'with different difficulty. *2) The instance difficulty gradually increases, and with the high grades of the warriors means the greater difficulty. 'Instance Challenge ' ' *1) 1 challenge chance for start of 1 attempt. When your soldiers become 0, your challenge of this instance ends. *2) Formation and heroes attribute will be set and cannot be changed once you enter the instance, please adjust to the best formation and conscript sufficient soldiers in advance. *3) The grades cap of each warrior is 5 stars, you can use refresh OR 5 stars to change the grades of each warrior. 3 free refresh are given at 00:00 every day. *4) The higher grades of the warrior, the higher difficulty and the better rewards. *5) You can start another attempt only when the current attempt is completed. 'Wonderful Rewards' rewards for beating each foe is dependant on their star ranking this is *honor (stars * 1000) so 1000-5000 *Magic jewels (stars * 5) so 5-25 *then based on star number **1 star = 20 medals **2 star = 30 medals **3 star = 50 medals **4 star = 1 Sacred Jewel Package ( package = one sacred jewel of each type) **5 star = 2 Sacred Jewel Package Notes *1) Warrior Rewards: every warrior 100% drops rewards, the higher grades, the better rewards. *2) Instance Clearance Rewards: the higher clearance grades, the better rewards. Rewards are given every time you complete each instance. *3) Chapter Clearance Rewards: Chapter Clearance Rewards are given once all the instances in the chapter are completed. Rewards are given only once. (each chapter is 10 instances in length) . . . *4) Accumulative Challenge Grades Rewards: it counts the highest grades of each instance you challenge, once the accumulative grades reach the following grades; you’ll be able to claim rewards. Rewards are given only once. The accumulative grades are the sum of the 5 highest grades of each attempt. Details explanations as follows: *a. For example, Instance 1-1, no matter how many times you challenge, the highest accumulative grades you can get are 5. *b. 50 accumulative grades means at least 10 instances clearance. *c. If you get each 4 grades in Instance 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, and lose to 1-5, the accumulative grades are 20, the rewards of 20 grades will be activated. If you continue to challenge Instance 1-1 and beat 1-5 grades, the accumulative grades will become 21.